


A brown-eyed girl's savior.

by sweetsindle



Series: A Savior From the Beyond Verse [1]
Category: Little Misfortune (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, But instead of hurting her and taking her soul he actually just lets her live, Even though it takes a while, Family Drama, Family Fluff, He hates him for stealing Misfortune away and making her hate him, He realizes how much he needs and actually loves her, He tells her the truth about everything, He wants to be her dad and thats just what happens, He's heartbroken that she's turned aganist him, He's jealous of Benjamin, He's very much terrified of Benjamin, Leaving her unicorn in the toy graveyard, Morgo makes a point to take her away from Benjamin and he takes her to his world, Morgo's POV, One Shot, Other, Takes place when Misfortune gets stuck in the tree roots, adoption au, and she hates him at first but at the end she loves him too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsindle/pseuds/sweetsindle
Summary: sᴛᴜᴄᴋ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴛʀᴇᴇ ʀᴏᴏᴛs sʜᴇ ᴛʀɪᴘᴘᴇᴅ ᴏᴠᴇʀ, ᴍɪsғᴏʀᴛᴜɴᴇ ʀᴀᴍɪʀᴇᴢ ʜᴇʀɴᴀɴᴅᴇᴢ ɪs ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴅᴇᴇᴘᴇsᴛ ᴛʀᴏᴜʙʟᴇ ᴏғ ʜᴇʀ ʟɪғᴇ ᴀs sʜᴇ ᴀᴡᴀɪᴛs ᴛʜᴇ sᴇᴇᴍɪɴɢ ʜᴇʟʟ ᴛᴏ ᴄᴏᴍᴇ...ᴜɴᴛɪʟ ɪᴛ ᴅᴏᴇsɴ'ᴛ.





	A brown-eyed girl's savior.

_"Ah! My little foot got stuck! _

_ M-Mr. Voice, where are you...?"_

A certain Little Misfortune Ramirez Hernandez let out, as she fell backward from accidentally getting her foot stuck in ankle-deep, frightening-looking tree roots that looked far from natural. The poor girl would lay there, trying her best to pull it free for several minutes before she heard loud stomping noises, followed by the world turning a frightening grey around her, with a flock of birds surrounding the brown-eyed girl. 

Taking the chance to look around, the girl's heart would start to race faster and faster by each passing second, tears welling up in her eyes as she desperately screamed for (what she assumed to be) the Voice in her head, radically yanking and pulling on her foot, as she noticed a very large hand coming her way. 

Just a stone throw's away from the stuck human girl, was Openfield's very own parasitic monster, Morgo. He'd stand there, in pure nothingness as he'd watch his little victim struggle hopelessly against the opposing tree roots, practically giving the eight-year-old no chance to escape as the environment started to change around the two, horrifyingly enough. 

Morgo stood a few trees away from the girl, lost in his own mad, corrupted thoughts as without so much as a flick of his spinely, nail-sharp fingers, would rapidly change all the flora and fauna in the area at a terrifying pace with seemly no chance of stopping. All of the greens, blues, and yellows became grey, the pinks, purples, and oranges become a deep, blood-red, and everything else became a horrifying, empty black.

_How could she...?_

_How could HE?_

_How DARE that disgusting, vomit-inducing fox feed her those pungent lies!_

_All I've done for that stupid, pathetic little girl...._

_Why did I even bother to try, when all she was going to bloody do was run away, and leave me behind?_

_How dare she think she can just RUN away from me....? The only damn thing keeping her alive...? Allowing her to have fun for once in her horrible life.....?_

_ Doesn't she see that the fox is feeding her nothing but LIES._

_ Lies....._

_Lies....._

_ Lies............_

_ **LIES!**_

_ **"LIES!"** _

Morgo furiously growled as he dug his razor-sharp nails into the now-dying tree that he had been 'hiding' behind, from earlier. He couldn't believe it - not at all. All the work he had done, everything, was going to Hell and there was absolutely nothing he could bloody do but WATCH that annoying little girl get taken away from him, all by that disgusting, hideous fox that had been following the two around for the entire day, with no signs, or even a damning chance that he was going to stop!

Couldn't that stupid fox realize that there was no hope for her? 

Misfortune was HIS, and rightfully so! He had worked hard all day to cultivate and mold her soul into what he wanted it to be...No, NEEDED it to be. That fox had no right to just come up, and ruin all of his hard work, and carefully-thought-out plans. He wouldn't stand for this, not at all.

Letting out an angered snarl, the monster walked towards the girl, the flocks of big, disgusting smoke-black birds around and above Morgo becoming more and more prevalent as he continued to make his (now, very obvious) presence known as he became more and more infuriated by each and every passing second that reminded him of Misfortune's...betrayal.

Was it a betrayal? 

Morgo stopped in his tracks, confused. The horned parasite shook his head, shocked that he even CONSIDERED Misfortune's actions that. Knowing Protectors, as well as impressional, small children, it was...Unsurprising, to say the least, when they turned to things like Benjamin_...Especially when they were children like a very unfortunate Little Miss Fortune. _

He sighed, rubbing his temple as he watched the girl writhe in pain due to the tree root's entrapment, as well as the desperate struggle between it, and his soon-to-be-grasp.

Was he really going to eat her?

Did he want this?

Did he really want to hurt Misfortune, and make her suffer once again and even more so than her previous life...?

_Was this...The end...?_

As her apparent death seemed to get closer and closer, Misfortune couldn't help but continue the struggle. She didn't want to die, no, not yet. She didn't care what she had told Mr. Voice earlier, about not being afraid of death as she walked down the path to Benjamin's cabin. 

She was afraid, and there was no way in hell that she was dying. 

In her opinion, she had way too much to do, anyways. After all, if she died, then she would miss important things - like Rosie's upcoming birthday party, and those rare hugs that her mother gave her!

She _wanted_ to be at Rosie's party. 

She _craved_ Mommy's hugs.

She _couldn't wait_ to use the glitter that she borrowed from school to use in an art project that was due in a few weeks. 

She _desperately_ wanted to live.

"MR. VOICE, _PLEASE!"_ Misfortune screamed, tears welling up in her deep brown eyes, terror seeping from her usually cheerfully-over-confident voice._ "I CAN'T DO THIS ALONE, I NEED YOU! - PLEASE HELP ME!"_

No matter how hard or how long she screamed and begged for help, he seemed to be nowhere. She whipped her head around, to get a better view of her surroundings, only succeeding in terrifying her further as the hand got closer and closer, with no signs of stopping, much to her horror. 

She grabbed her ankle, hopelessly trying to pull it free before her hands became noticeably sorer. Every few seconds she would try every way she could possibly think of to get it free, but nothing ever seemed to work.

_Oh, please, please, please. _

_"M-Mr. Voice, are you here...? It's....My foot is.....It's stuck...I need help...Please don't leave me alone..."_

The end was near. No, it was_ here. _

_There was no hope. _

_She was going to die. _

Was it even surprising? After all, Mr. Voice had told her that she was going to die today...and why wouldn't she believe him? She said she trusted him, after all...Or did she...? 

_Is he doing this?_

She closed her eyes tight, awaiting the hell that she was sure she was bound to endure. Biting the inside of her cheek, she buried her head in her knees, now curling up into a small ball, her breathing becoming harder and increasingly ragged...Until it...Didn't. 

Misfortune, eyes bleary and sore from crying, would rub the tears and fogginess away, as she took a long look around her, suddenly reasiling that...She wasn't stuck anymore.

In fact, she wasn't even near any trees...Though she seemed to be quite the way away from the forest she just left.

The world around her way it was before she saw the terrifying hand, just more...Eerily quiet. She got up, shakily dusting off her plaid green dress before she started walking towards the path before her, leading back into Openfields. 

"Miss Fortune, are you alright...? After all, that was quite the fall you just had." 

Misfortune stopped in her tracks, her eyes wide with shock and her mouth hung open with confusion as she snapped behind her, only to come face to face with a strangely-welcoming humanoid moose...creature, with a moose skull for a head, and glowing red eyes that shone like rare rubies. 

Is that him? 

It couldn't be.

He _left_ you to die! He didn't even _care_ you were in trouble.

He's just as mean as Benjamin says he is.

_He thinks its f-_

** _"M-Mr. Voice...?"_ **


End file.
